Locker Love
by Screamer's Wolves
Summary: Bakura can't seem to get his locker open but Ryou knows how to help him. Read to see Ryou's awesome way of opening lockers. BxR Yaoi ahead!
1. Locker Love

Authoress Notes:

Hello again peoples =3 I'm back with a new story. Yay! lol just letting you know that some of this is based on a true story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Information:

' '= thoughts

Locker Love

It was the first day back at school of Ookami High. Ryou was so happy about it too. 'Yes! I'm finally a junior. Only two more years and then I can go to collage, I won't have to worry about staying at home and I can live in a dorm because my father doesn't come home anymore anyways. Nevermind the fact that there are too many memories. I still deeply miss my mother and sister

Ryou was on his way to school when he heard, "HEY, RYOU! WAIT UP!" Ryou turned around and saw his best friend, Malik, running up to him. Ryou looked at his watch. 'Yup, 8:20 same as always. School starts at 8:30 so he was usually around here at this time' but by this time he was already at the school gate.

"Hey Malik, How was your trip down to Egypt to see Isis?" questioned Ryou. "It was okay but I wasn't expecting to stay there the whole summer. Isis gave me a job and a bunch of chores to do so I would be kept busy, but oh my RA! I was so bored without you there to annoy. Hahaha!"

Malik always talked this much but Ryou was okay with it because he doesn't talk very much himself. 'The only time Malik would be speechless is if he was scared or if Marik was nearby. He had the biggest crush on him. Well I guess I'm no better because I have the biggest crush on Bakura.'

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Very funny Malik! At least you got to go somewhere this summer. I had to stay home the whole time." Stated Ryou. "HEY! I offered to take you with me but noooooo of course you wouldn't come, so you have the gull to complain." Malik said while feigning hurt.

"Okay, yes Malik you did offer, but did Isis say I could come with you because if not then that would have been very rude of me." retorted Ryou. "Well it's not like she would have kicked you out when we got there, because that would have be even more rude and besides my sister would never leave you out on the streets of Egypt." Replied Malik.

"I know Malik, but that's not the point." Ryou sighed in defeat. While they were talking they had made there way up to the second floor of the school. Luckily both of their lockers and first classes were on the second floor as well. "Whatever Ryou, I just don't think you have the right to complain." Malik said jokingly.

"Well I'll see you at break okay?" Malik quickly questioned. "Yeah, okay I'll see you later." Replied Ryou as he smiled brightly. Ryou looked at his watch again. 'OH CRAP! 8:28 I have to hurry and put my books in my locker. I can't believe I talked that long with Malik.' As Ryou made his way over to his locker he noticed there were only a few people left in the halls. He assumed it was because there were only 2 minutes left till class.

Ryou stopped at his locker. 'Number 257 same as last year. That means that right across from me should be…' As Ryou turned around he saw the object of his affection trying to get his locker open. Ryou sighed dreamily. Bakura was sort of like his idol. The only part of Bakura he didn't want to be like was his temper.

Ryou has had a crush on him since grade 7 when he had to transfer to a different school, Amaterasu Middle school, because of bullies, and there he had met Malik, Malik had been his friend ever since they had met at lunch.

*flashback*

Ryou was sitting at a table eating lunch by himself because he didn't have any new friends yet. He normally didn't eat with others anyways because he was very introverted. He just preferred to sit alone to eat while he quietly read a book. But today he was forced to sit out in the open because all the tables were full.

Ryou was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria. The end of the table he was sitting at was empty but the other half was really crowded. Ryou looked up from his book to see someone talking to some blonde girl. The male didn't look very happy to be talking to her.

'I think the blonde girls name was Mai, and the sandy blonde males name was Malik.' Ryou couldn't help but stare because the male, Malik, was really beautiful. Ryou then did something he didn't normally do, he got up and walked over to Malik. When Ryou started to walk closer he noticed that Malik was holding on to something that looked to be made of gold.

Malik looked up from talking to Mai, he was glad for any excuse to stop talking to her. When he looked up the first thing he noticed was the males long snow white hair. He tried to remember the males name after all he was coming to talk to him and he remembered that he was also in his class.

Malik then remembered that his name was Ryou and he saw something glitter in the corner of his eye. He looked down and noticed that Ryou was wearing something gold around his neck. As Ryou got closer they both realized that they both had a millennium item. Ryou had the millennium ring around his neck and Malik had the millennium rod in his hand.

Then Malik said one of the dumbest things. "Do you like millennium artifacts?" Ryou almost burst out laughing. That was one of the most obvious things anyone has ever said to him. Ryou couldn't find the right words to reply so he just said something as equally obvious. "Yeah! Do you?" then Ryou and Malik burst out laughing. After they both stopped laughing they started to talk about there favourite subject, millennium artifacts.

When they started to get deep into conversation they had totally forgotten about Mai until she cleared her throat and said, "Um… yeah…. You guys are like speaking a totally different language now so… I'm going to leave now…" she stated with disgust. "Okay! Bye!" both Malik and Ryou stated with mirth. When Mai left they went back to talking as if she had never been there. After that minute they knew they would great friends for a long time.

*end flashback*

As Ryou was daydreaming about Bakura coming up to him and actually talking with, because sadly he had never noticed him before, the bell rang for first class. The first class was always homeroom. When Ryou had finally snapped out of la, la land he noticed Bakura was now beyond pissed.

Bakura was technically beating up his locker. He was punching, kicking and swearing at his locker. Bakura had been trying to open his locker for the last 5 minutes which meant he had been trying to open his locker before Ryou had even got to his locker. He had left his lock on his locker over summer break so naturally he had forgotten the combination.

Normally the caretakers would use lock cutters on any locks left on the lockers, but the caretakers know Bakura and his antics very well. When ever he would pull a prank that involved a mess most of the time they were stuck cleaning it up, so they decided that they would leave his lock on over the summer since he was careless enough to leave it there in the first place and because they knew he would forget the lock combination.

Bakura would then have to go to the main office which would lead him to the caretakers office and there he would have to apologize for the stuff he did as ask them to cut off his lock. Unfortunately for them they hadn't counted on Ryou or his weird way of opening lockers.

After Ryou finished putting his books away and keeping the ones he needed Ryou worked up the courage to go over and help Bakura much to the caretakers dismay. Bakura was still swearing and beating up his locker as he tried almost every combination known to man. "Um… excuse me? Bakura?" Ryou asked timidly. "WHAT!" snarled Bakura. Ryou flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"I-I know how to get your locker open…." Ryou said timidly. "tch… What could you possibly know about opening lockers?" snorted Bakura. Ryou was actually proud of his way of opening lockers so when Bakura badmouthed his technique it gave him a boost of courage to stand up to him. "I'm sorry but I really think you should try it, you've tried everything else so what else do you have to lose?" Ryou stated proudly to Bakura before he realized what he said and who he was talking to.

Ryou was about to apologize but Bakura interrupted his thoughts before he could. "Fine! Tell me your way before I change my mind." Bakura stated quickly. All of a sudden Ryou was self-conscious that Bakura would think him weird for saying this idea. "W-well you have to compliment your locker a-and call it sexy…" Ryou stated unsurely.

Bakura stood there frozen to the ground, mouth agape, eyes falling out his head. He looked as if he had seen a wolf walk up to him on two legs and tell him it was a vegetarian.

"WHAT! THE! FUDGE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Bakura, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ryou just nodded his head in embarrassment. "You must think I'm crazy to do such a thing!" Bakura hollered quietly as possible after he realized how loud he was.

"I know how weird it sounds. But it's the only thing you haven't tried and besides there's almost no one around to see you. So yeah I don't really see the problem here." Ryou quickly stated. Bakura looked as if you was going to burst either from laughter or anger Ryou wasn't sure which. "Fine, I'll try your way." Bakura said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, good luck then. Bye." Ryou said quickly while walking away, but he didn't get very far. "And where do you think you're going?" Bakura said with a smirk as he held the back of Ryou's shirt collar. Ryou had turned around to see why he couldn't move but blushed and looked away when he saw how close Bakura's face was to his. "I-I was going t-to class." Ryou stuttered. "I don't think so. If I have to use you technique, then you have to be here with me when I use it.

"B-but, w-why do I have to be here? C-Couldn't you just tell me how it went later?" questioned Ryou. " No, because if this doesn't work I'm going to hurt you." Bakura stated truthfully. Ryou gulped and prayed it would work because he had only ever actually tried it once before. Bakura looked down at Ryou and then back at his locker. Bakura apologized for what he did earlier and then called his locker sexy. He then had a set of numbers pop-up in his head.

Bakura turned the combination dial to the numbers in his head while Ryou continued praying for dear life. Then they heard a click. They looked down at the lock and the lock was unlocked. They both sighed a sigh of relief. Ryou was glad Bakura wouldn't hurt him now and Bakura was glad he didn't have to hurt Ryou as well.

After Bakura had put his books away and kept the ones he needed they started to walk down the hall. "You defiantly are a strange one. So how did you know that was actually going to work?" Bakura questioned with curiosity. "Do you really want to know?" asked Ryou. "Yes." said Bakura. "Well the truth is I wasn't sure if it was really going to work or not because I've only ever used it once before." Ryou said quickly

Bakura stopped walking and stared at Ryou disbelievingly. "So you mean to tell me that if someone had seen me do that I would have been embarrassed and my reputation would have been ruined because you weren't sure?" Bakura yelled. Bakura started stalking over to Ryou who was backing away slowly. Ryou gulped and turned around and ran for his life towards the main office and Bakura ran after him. Well after all they were going to need a late slip. On the school clock it read 9:02. They were defiantly going to be late.

Tbc-

Afterword:

I hope you all liked it. Criticism is welcome. I have and I an idea for a second chapter if you would like me to write and post it please R&R peoples. OH, and no flames. Flames will be thrown back at you by the vegetarian wolf.


	2. Mischief Maker

Authoress Notes:

YAY! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. This chapter is still going to be based on real life… er… well sort of. lol. Well please do enjoy! Or I might have to bring back the Vegetarian Wolf! lol XD OH! And btw: I really dislike Tea/Anzu so please peoples do let me know if I can bash her! lol And this school does have uniforms BUT they're NOT mandatory. And this is now officially a yaoi! Well I guess it already was but I didn't realize it… lol XD Turn back now or forever hold your peace! lol

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the Vegetarian Wolf!

Information:

' ' = thoughts

Mischief Maker

"Ryou get over here!" Bakura yelled down the hall not even caring if other people heard him. Ryou was still heading to the main office, but now he had to get past the stairs. When Ryou had made it to the stairs he started to get really worried because he was really clumsy. On the second flight down Ryou had dropped his books. 'OH CRAP! I AM SO DEAD!' Ryou thought worriedly. When he had dropped his books Bakura was already down the first flight so when Ryou was at the bottom of the stairs picking up his books Bakura was almost right behind him.

By the time Ryou was done and had turned around Bakura was about two steps away from him. Ryou was quickly able to get up but before he was able to get away Bakura grabbed his shirt sleeve and reeled him back into his chest. Ryou started to blush because Bakura was hugging him back into his chest. Ryou was about to say something but before he could Bakura leaned his head down on to Ryou's shoulder. "Heh. Damn you're fast." Bakura stated while breathing warm air into Ryou's ear. Ryou unintentionally shivered and unfortunately for him Bakura noticed.

"Ohh? What's wrong Ryou?" Bakura purred while smirking up against his neck. Ryou let out a breathy gasp and Bakura blew more warm air into his ear again and tilted his head backwards to see his face. Ryou's face was almost completely flushed pink, his eyes were have lidded with pleasure and his mouth parted slightly for breath. At this sight Bakura turned Ryou around and kissed him. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, Ryou instinctively opened his mouth for Bakura. He ran his tongue all around the inside of Ryou's mouth to get his taste. Ryou moaned into the kiss.

Ryou tasted like vanilla and strawberries, while Bakura tasted like chocolate and oranges. They both broke apart for air. "Was that your first kiss Ryou?" Bakura asked while smirking. Ryou only blushed while nodding. "Well then you know what I heard? I heard that the second kiss is even better." Bakura said while nibbling on the outer shell of Ryou's ear. Bakura was bending down to kiss him again but all they heard was a shrill ring. Ryou jumped dramatically and looked down at his watch. "OH CRAP! Its 9:45 class is over! We are sooo late!" Ryou said worriedly. "And….your point is?" Bakura stated aloofly. Bakura was leaning down for a second kiss when the doors upstairs burst open from people flooding down stairs.

Bakura was monetarily stunned from the loud bang of the doors hitting the walls. While he was stunned Ryou made his chance to escape. Ryou ducked out from under Bakura's arms and ran to the doors and pushed them open. While Ryou was starting to run the main office again Bakura just heard the loud bang of the door beside him. He looked down and realized it was Ryou that had opened the door. "Ryou! How dare you run from me again!" Bakura yelled as he ran after him. Ryou had just made it into the main office when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ryou turned his head to see it was Malik's hand on his shoulder. "Oh thank god it's you Malik!" Ryou sighed. "What? Why?" Malik asked. Malik was confused by what Ryou had said. "W-Well you see the thing is…" Ryou had told the whole story to Malik. "OH! MY! RA! No way! Well at least he noticed you… wait a minute you said he called you by your name?" questioned Malik. "Yeah, Why?" Ryou confirmed then asked. "Well if Bakura had never talked to you before. I want to know how he knew your name." Malik stated.

"Uh… You're right. How did he know my name, because it always seemed like he was never paying attention in class." said Ryou. Malik was about to say something but he heard people protesting from behind him and at that moment he quickly turned his head and saw Bakura. He was running down the hall and pushing threw people to make his way to Ryou. "Um… Sorry Ry but I got to go to class." Said Malik. "Huh? What are you talking about? Are you okay Malik? Since when do you want to go to class and besides break is fifteen minutes and it's only be about five." Ryou said suspiciously. But before Ryou could question him further Malik had ran away, Ryou would have followed him but he still need to get his late slip and that's when he remembered Bakura was still chasing him.

Ryou turned around to see if Bakura was close to catching up to him. When he turned Bakura ran smack dab into him and they fell over. Ryou opened his eyes to see who ran in to him. At first when he realized it was Bakura on top of him Ryou looked as though a White Tiger walked up to him on two feet and said "Mmm tastes like chicken!", after that he just blushed furiously and tried to squirm out from under him. "Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily again." Bakura said in Ryou's ear. Ryou shivered and squeaked when Bakura bit his ear again. Bakura was about to kiss Ryou when he heard. " Well, It's nice of you join us Bakura and who is this you have brought with you?" It was the principal. Bakura cursed under his breath as he got off of Ryou and stood up.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" the principal gasped. He couldn't believe that the best student this school ever had was in the office with one of the worst students. "Bakura what did you do to Ryou?" demanded the principal. "I didn't do anything to him I swear!" Bakura half lied. "I don't believe you..." said the principal. "N-No! It's true Sir, Bakura didn't do anything I was just late because I was up late last night. I'm sorry Sir it won't happen again." stated Ryou disliking the feeling of lying to someone, let alone an authority figure. "Yes, well since you actually managed to get Bakura to come to the office I guess I'll let you both off with a warning. Now off to class with the both of you." said the principal.

Before they left the office the principal gave them both an excuse slip for being late. As they were walking to class Ryou had noticed that Bakura was following him again. "Why are you still following me?" asked Ryou. "Um... let me think... maybe because we have the same class." Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "And besides I like watching your ass sway when you walk." Bakura quickly continued while laughing. After that comment Ryou had sped up in hopes of getting away from Bakura, but no such luck because when Ryou sped up so did Bakura. Bakura was about to say something but Ryou quickly interrupted him because he assumed it was something along the same lines as his last one. "Um... Bakura how did you know my name?" Ryou asked shyly.

"Huh? Oh... well I knew it because of attendance..." Bakura said with hesitation. Ryou didn't notice the hesitation in his voice, but if he did he would have known that Bakura was lying. "So... how did you know my name?" asked Bakura. 'Oh no... I can't tell him I knew his name because I always had a crush on him... and I can't use the same reason he did that would just be weird...' Ryou thought worriedly. "U-Um... I knew your name b-because of all the times you got called to the office." Ryou stated hurriedly hoping Bakura would bye it. Bakura was a little suspicious but brushed it aside for now. "I see... Well would you look at that we're already here." Bakura said while gesturing to the classroom. Ryou let out a sigh of relief.

By the time they had gotten to the classroom the bell had already rung for second period. When they walked into the classroom at first the teacher gave them dirty looks until they gave her their excuse slips. Then she gave Ryou a sweet understanding look but gave Bakura a suspicious look. She didn't understand why Bakura was getting an excuse slip as well but she couldn't argue with the signature. "You two have to sit back there." she stated while waving to the area at the back. "Thank you Miss." said Ryou as he started to walk to the back. Bakura just grunted as he walked past the teacher. Ryou then looked back to where the teacher pointed. There indeed was two spots at the back of the room but they were in a row and at the very corner of the room too. Both seats were up against a window.

Bakura ran ahead of Ryou and took the very back seat while that left Ryou with no choice but the one right in front of it. 'Great, just great. This is totally unfair.' Ryou thought as he was walking to his seat. Once the students sat in their self-chosen seat that was where they had to stay unless the teacher said other wise. It was this way for all of their classes, but thankfully for Ryou today was the first day back at school so classes were shorter, about 30 minutes long, except homeroom, which always stays the amount of time. 'Only 25 more minutes and then lunch, thank you god!' Ryou thought gratefully. On the first day of school the teachers would pass out papers about the curriculum, then they would talk about it. So for the rest of the class the students would talk to each other.

After about 20 min the teacher had stopped talking, much to Ryou's dismay. The teacher not talking meant he might actually have to face Bakura. So for about 9 minutes Ryou busied himself with going over the curriculum. When he finished he looked at his watch. 'Damn still 1 minute left, with Bakura 1 minute can feel like an hour.' Ryou thought cursedly. Bakura had noticed that Ryou had finished what he was doing, mind you how could he not have noticed what he was doing. Bakura had been boring holes into Ryou the whole time. So Bakura took this opportunity to talk to Ryou. "So... Ryou, you done stalling?" Bakura asked knowingly. "I-I don't know what you t-talking about Bakura..." Ryou stuttered. 'Curse this damn stuttering, It's giving me away as if my voice already isn't.' Ryou thought to himself. "Mmhm... sure..." Bakura said while smirking. Bakura was about to say something but the shrill ring of the bell cut him off again, he was hoping this wouldn't become a habit.

Ryou was getting up to go meet Malik at lunch but before he could Bakura pulled him to his chest again. "You are having lunch with me." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. Ryou knew that was a demand not a request. "O-Okay..." said Ryou. But before Bakura let him go he blew air into his ear and nibble on the outer shell again, at that Ryou gulped then shivered while Bakura was walking away. When Ryou had finally gotten his legs to work he went to his locker to put away his stuff and get his lunch. When Ryou had gotten to the cafeteria he spotted Malik waving him over. So he walked over to him quickly. Ryou started to explain what happened after Malik had left him alone with Bakura. He was about to tell him what happened just after the bell rang for lunch to start when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt collar. he turned around only to be yanked away from the table by Bakura. Just before he was yanked away he had manged to grab his lunch.

"When I say you're having lunch with me, I mean you are having lunch with me." Bakura said while sounding a little peeved. "B-But Malik is my best friend." pleaded Ryou. "Then invite him over to eat with us." stated Bakura. "R-Really?" Ryou asked disbelievingly. "Yes, now hurry-up and call him over." Bakura said impatiently. Ryou waved for Malik to come over. Malik looked a little concerned at first but when he saw Ryou wave him over he felt better. On his way to walk over to Bakura's table he was only watching his destination, not where he was actually walking. So all of a sudden he felt a THUD! and fell down backwards on his but. "OW! Hey watch where you're...going?" Malik yelled at first before he noticed who he was talking to. When he looked up he saw that he walked into Marik, his majorly huge crush. "I could say the same thing to you." Marik said amusingly. Malik's eyes bulged out of his head, looks like the Vegetarian Wolf is back. "I-I'm sooo sorry!" Malik said while stuttering.

"Heh. It's okay, where were you going that made you so distracted?" Marik asked with interest. "O-Oh... Um... To go eat lunch with my friend Ryou. Over there." Malik said while pointing in Ryou and Bakura's direction. "Ah. You mean over to Bakura's table. Come on I'll go with you, after all he is my friend." Marik said while lowering a hand to help Malik up. "T-Thank you. Oh and by the way my name is Malik." Malik said while happily excepting Marik's hand. "I see... Well nice to meet you, I'm Marik. But I'm sure you already knew that." Marik purred while hoisting up Malik.

Tbc?

Afterword:

Soooo... WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ DON'T KILL ME FOR CLIFFHANGER AND INTERRUPTING BAKURA AND RYOU SMEXY TIME! PLZ! But anyways please R&R peoples. Like it, love it, constructive criticism? please do let me know. OH! And no flames, flames will be put on the chickens (already dead, so no animal cruelty) and thrown back at you by the White Tiger and the Vegetarian Wolf.


	3. Who's That?

Authoress Note:

Hey peoples! How's it going? Yup believe it or not I am alive! lol So, I finally have the long awaited chapter three up. So now I just have to make a chapter four before you guys kill me. XD and in case you didn't figure this out from the first two chapters, although I don't know anyone who wouldn't figure it out, this is **Yaoi** so if it's not your cup of tea don't drink it! Anyways… just letting you guys know that there is **"someone"** in this chapter that I was too lazy to describe so I put the link for their picture at the bottom of this page… you know in the **Afterword, **but incase you are wondering you will know who it is when you get to them because it's the only new character, oh and I also made him up, well except for the picture, but before you scroll down and look at the picture find out why Bakura is laughing first please! lol you'll see what I mean. Okay anyways… There is something I would like to say "I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Yami Ace and Neko, **Thank You both for not giving up on me and Thank You both for helping me with a few kinks I had to work out!" *throws whatever kind of cookies they like, and what ever Christmas gifts they wanted at them* So, yeah… Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight and/or Good day too! lol depends on when you're reading this, Oh and in case I don't see you guys before then Happy New Year too! I'm just glad I got this up for my birthday, the day before Christmas. So Happy Birthday to me and Merry Christmas to you! Enjoy the Christmas Break and enjoy this chapter!

Information:

" " = talking (duh lol ^_^')

' ' = thoughts (as usual)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the picture of my new character.

Who's That?

"W-What are you talking about?" Malik asked while almost slipping as Marik was helping him up. 'Oh Ra, please don't let him know that it's because I have a crush on him and… because I can't keep my eyes off him… Oh Ra is he ever smexy!' Malik thought as he started drooling when his thoughts took on a whole different direction. "Heh, well we do have our first two classes together." Marik teased. "O-Oh yeah…" Malik said dazedly while snapping out of his stupor. Marik knew there was more but let it slide for now wand just chuckled. "Um… as much as I would **love **to stand here all day and hold your hand, I think we should go eat lunch." Marik purred while smirking. "R-Right, sorry…" Malik said as he abruptly let go of Marik's hand. Marik leaned forward and said, "I never said that I didn't like it." He then winked and walked towards the lunch table. While Malik was staring off into space, trying to find his composure all he heard from Marik's direction was "Are you coming toots? Or are you going to stand there all day, dreaming about me?" After hearing that Malik snapped out of his daze, found his marbles, well… some of them anyways, and followed Marik to the lunch table.

Meanwhile Bakura was just sitting next to Ryou, watching the whole thing unfold, 'Heh, well it looks like Marik found something, or should I say someone, to entertain himself. Well I guess I could say the same for me.' Bakura thought while smirking down at Ryou, who was oblivious to everything at the moment. The only thing that was on Ryou's mind right now was that he was eating lunch with Bakura and sitting next to him no less. When Marik and Malik sat down at the table, Ryou came back to reality. While they were all eating their lunches the air around them seemed awkward, well it did to Ryou anyways until Marik started a conversation. "Hey Bakura, how's Shadow doing? I haven't seen him in awhile." "Aw man! He's doing awesome. I don't think I could find another like him." Bakura stated proudly. 'Shadow? Who's that? Whoever he is he sounds great… I probably couldn't even compete with him…' Ryou thought sadly as he sighed audibly. He wasn't too happy to hear those words come from Bakura's mouth, well when it's not about him anyways.

Ryou was becoming jealous of this Shadow person. He tried his best to keep his face straight, to hide his feelings. Malik noticed this right away and was getting concerned, Bakura also noticed this. "Hey Ryou, you okay?" "Yeah Ry, are you okay?" Malik asked after Bakura. "Yeah, I'm fine" Ryou answered while trying to keep his voice calm. "I was just wondering… Who is Shadow?" Bakura and Marik just stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. 'That's rich! Ryou is jealous of Shadow!' Bakura thought whilst trying not to fall off his chair. "W-What's so funny?" Ryou was thoroughly confused by this point. After taking a few breaths Bakura tried to explain the situation, "Shadow is half-wolf, half-husky. Shadow is my dog!" "O-Oh… Okay" Ryou stated embarrassingly. 'Well now I feel silly. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. GAH! Next time I won't jump to conclusions' he thought while trying to sink into the back of his chair, he wished he could just disappear.

Malik saw his friends' discomfort, so he tried to help by changing the subject. "So Ry, did you like the birthday present I sent you?" Malik asked, although he already knew the answer to that question, he was just trying to ease some of the tension in the atmosphere. "Yes I did! Thank you very much!" Ryou replied enthusiastically, he was very grateful for his friends' timely rescue. "Birthday? What did he give you for your birthday?" Bakura asked, now interested in this new conversation. "He gave me a calligraphy set." Ryou said happily. He loved the swift, delicate and graceful movements of the hand it took in order to write calligraphy. It was one of the things he was passionate about. "What did your father get you for your birthday?" Malik asked curiously. Ryou's father almost always got him expensive gifts for his birthday and when it wasn't gifts he just sent Ryou a check, which he would just spend on books. Ryou almost never got any form of communication with his father. The only time he heard from him was if his father was calling about his birthday present, to make sure it got there, or about a reason as to why he couldn't make it home again. Talk about a caring father.

"Wait… When is your birthday Ryou?" Bakura asked curiously. "Oh, well. It's September 2nd." He replied. 'What? I already missed his birthday? Dammit!' Bakura thought angrily, almost as though he missed his favorite bands' concert and he had already bought tickets. "Oh…" Bakura said dejectedly because he didn't want to push his anger onto Ryou, after all they had finally connected so he didn't want to scare him away. Marik just stared at his best friend thinking that he was such an idiot and that was coming from him. "Hellooo, Bakura? September 2nd? Ring any bells? Duh…" Marik said disbelievingly, he couldn't believe that it was taking his friend this long to notice this. Ryou and Malik were just staring at them wondering what was going on. "Yeah, so? September 2nd….. wait…. OOOOHHHH!"Bakura said dumbly. "Wow… Took you long enough… Sheesh… Even I figured it out before you… and that's saying something" Marik said while doing a facepalm. "I can't believe I forgot… wow… that's really sad, isn't it?" Bakura asked Marik. "Yes… yes it is, especially since it was only a couple of days ago." Marik replied

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Malik asked for both himself and Ryou, he could see the same question in his expression. Bakura and Marik laughed at his sudden outburst. "Okay, now I'm really confused…" Ryou said quietly. "Don't worry you're not the only one." Malik replied. "Okay, okay. It's just that my birthday is also on September 2nd" Bakura finally answered. Ryou and Malik were flabbergasted and the only way to describe the look on their faces was that the Vegetarian Wolf and White Tiger were back. "Really? Your birthday is the same as mine?" Ryou asked disbelievingly. "Yup, and hey this way won't be able to forget each others birthday." Bakura replied happily. Bakura was about to say something but Malik assumed that it was going to be perverted because of the look on his face so he quickly cut him off. "So Ryou, you never told me what your father got you." Malik reminded Ryou.

Bakura was a little peeved that Malik had cut him off and Malik knew this because he saw the dirty look Bakura gave him. When Ryou wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out at Bakura and did a little victory dance and smirked at him. Marik on the other hand was trying to hold in his laughter and not fall off his chair at the same time. He really liked his saucy little minx and the fact that he was ready to come to his friends' rescue when he needed it. "Well I'm not exactly sure what he got me. Actually I haven't gotten it yet, so I have absolutely no idea what he got me. All he said was something about needing another person, and then he would contact me about it again." Ryou stated confusedly. "Hm…

Interesting… Well I'm stumped!" Malik said seemingly deep in thought before giving up right away. Bakura was about to comment on that subject but he was cut off yet again, except by a shrill ring, it was the bell again. 'Grrr! That is getting really annoying! I can't get a word in edge wise with that stupid bell around!' Marik on the other hand found it very amusing because as soon as Bakura opened his mouth the bell rang so it looked like the sound came out of his mouth.

It looked like some sort of ventriloquist act. "What are you laughing at?" pouted Bakura. All anyone could hear in between Marik's fits of laughter was, "HA! That was… Awesome…! You guys… are… Amazing…! Best… Lunch… Ever!" anything else that came out of his mouth was either laughing or it was just beyond anyone's understanding. At first everyone just stared at him but then they all started to laugh as well. After they had all calmed down Ryou looked at his watch and realized they only had about five minutes until the late bell rang. "Guys we've got to go or we will all be late for class" Ryou stated franticly while he was looking around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the lunch room. "Okay, I guess we should get to class" Malik whined. Before they got up to leave they compared time tables. So Bakura and Ryou had their first two classes together so did Malik and Marik. Ryou and Malik had their last two classes with each other and so did Marik and Bakura. By the time they finished what they were doing they had about three minutes to get to class and since they had grabbed their stuff for their next class when they got their lunch they could just go straight to class.

"Okay well you guys go on ahead I've got something I need to do first." said Bakura. After hearing that everyone said their goodbyes, gathered their stuff and got up to leave except Ryou who was still packing his stuff and Bakura who stayed behind like he had said he would. When Ryou had finished packing Malik and Marik had already left the lunch room. Just as Ryou was about to grab his stuff and walk away, Bakura grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into his chest. Ryou started to get very flustered. "U-um… Bakura? I-I thought you said you needed to do something." Ryou said shakily. "Why yes I did, but I never said what it was did I?" Bakura purred into Ryou's ear. He learned very quickly that it was one of his weak spots. Bakura turned Ryou around so he could see his face. Ryou face was really red by now. "Heh, are you going to be okay?" Bakura smirked. Ryou was too embarrassed to say anything at the moment so he just nodded. "Heh. Now then, how about that second kiss you owe me?" Bakura breathed into his ear.

Afterword:

Sooo, did you all like chapter three? I hope so. So please do tell me; Like it? Love it? Constructive Criticism? Wish me a Happy Birthday? lol Either way I appreciate all of the above. So please do R&R peoples, oh and when you do, please give me an animal you would like me to make a funny scene with. I'm out of ideas. ^_^' what ever animal I get the most of I will use, and if there aren't enough to choose between, then I'll just choose the one I like the best. Hey! Yami Ace and Neko! Did you guys like this chapter? Did you like your cookies? Did you like you presents? All the above? Lol well either way I hope everyone liked this chapter. So until next time! BYES!

Oh and in case you people, what do you mean you people?, what **you **mean **you people!, **sorry got a little side tracked there, almost everything I say, think and/or do reminds me of something I saw and/or heard. ^_^' I know it's sad right? lol anyways as I was trying to say. In case you peoples didn't see it, the link is below this Afterword.

**Bakura:** As if they couldn't see it!

**Crimson:** Well it's possible, well at least I think it might be _

**Bakura:** Yeah…sure… or how about **not**… if you think anyone didn't or doesn't see that huge link below our conversation, then you're a **looney!**

**Crimson:** yeah I guess you're right…

**Bakura:** Duh… Of course I am!

**Crimson:** Yup! That link is huuuuuge!

**Bakura:** That's right… wait… No! I meant that you're a **looney!** I and everyone else already knew that the link was huge and if they didn't they do now.

**Crimson:** Aw… now you're just being mean… *cries*

**Ryou:** Bakura! How could you? She didn't do anything wrong, now apologize!

**Bakura:** What? Grrr… fine… Crimson: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

**Crimson:** *bounces up and down happily* apology accepted! 'Wow… I can't believe he apologized… O.O must be the power of Ryou! _ All hail Ryou'

**Bakura: **Wait… what?... you?... You were **faking? **Why you little…!

**Crimson: ***evil glint in eyes* yes? I'm a little what? *smirks while tapping fingers on keyboard*

**Bakura:** *gulps* um… you little perfect authoress who would never do anything to hurt me?

**Crimson:** Damn straight! Hah! Don't worry I won't do anything to you Bakura, well at least not yet anyways… Mwhahahaha!... nah just kidding. Anyways click below to see Shadow he is awesome! **FanFiction is being a fart so the link that works is on my profile!**

.ca/imgres?imgurl=http:/us.&imgrefurl=http:/www./photo_&usg=_7ldWOqZXdGEBPFfBidHwK83DWl4=&h=801&w=1200&sz=134&hl=en&start=661&zoom=1&tbnid=5gEBGwiXjr9gMM:&tbnh=147&tbnw=199&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhusky%2Bwolf%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D802%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:11%2C19437&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=343&vpy=244&dur=359&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=129&ty=110&ei=QZgSTZqnI4q9nAfkipHSDQ&oei=9ZcSTbeJI4nXnAexw6TZDQ&esq=28&page=29&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:661&biw=1280&bih=802


End file.
